undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Underswap (Pigster)
Pigster's Underswap is yet another take on the very popular AU Underswap. However, it is not just a switch-up, and takes place after Undertale’s Genocide route, 10212015 of them, to be exact. However, Flowey got enough of it, and started questioning if Chara knew what they were doing and was furious about their murderous rampage and the suffering they caused. When Chara attempted to hit ERASE once more, he stepped in and stole the button. The 2 started to argue but both accidentally hit it at the same time, causing the world to collapse and alter forever. The characters don't change their personality with their new roles, similar to TS!Underswap. In this AU, Asriel has a very important role in the story, bigger than Monster Kid's in Undertale. Character Changes Chara Chara is still the corrupted demon of the Genocide timelines, but they either want to destroy the world in order to create "The perfect world" (Genocide) or try to redeem themselves (Pacifist). But first they got to do some Neutral runs to see what changed. Hapstablook Napstabolt's cousin. More to be added. Asriel (A.k.a Prince Asriel Dreemurr) The Prince of the Underground and your TRAITOROUS Best Friend. A bit of a nerd and a bit of cry baby, but has a pure heart and are very selfless. Looks up to Dr. Undyne and her sense of justice and strives to be like her, although for some reason he has a fear of humans. Lately has been sneaking out of the castle more and more to find anything he can find that relates to Dreemurr history and spar with Undyne. Papyrus (A.k.a DJ!Papyrus) The egotistical and quirky younger brother of Sans the Skeleton and self proclaimed “MASTER OF PRACTICALLY ANYTHING!!!” and “THE COOLEST OF DUDES, NO, THE COOLEST DUDE IN THE UNDERGROUND PERIOD!!!” Papyrus is still the same slapstick, Funny, puzzle loving, spaghetti fanatic that we all remember from Undertale, but in this universe Papyrus never had any intentions of this universe’s versions of the Royal Guard, being the Royal Mages in this case (Yes there is a difference) and decided to find other ways of being popular by pursuing a music type of career, and is now Fall-out's DJ who works a Muffet’s Diner (although he is kind of a mediocre DJ, only Mediocre variations of Bonetrousle). Papyrus is also Dr. Undyne’s occasional lab assistant, making and testing experiments that revolve around spaghetti, possible explosions, and other wacky experiments and inventions. He is also Prince Asriel Dreemurr’s babysitter and best friend who watches over the young prince and gets themselves into a bunch of wacky scenarios. Sans Papyrus's brother. He's more active than his Undertale counterpart. More to be added. Dr. Undyne The person who gave Papyrus his DJ outfit. More to be added. DJ Napstabolt Hapstablook's cousin, who inspired Papyrus to become a DJ. His box form is referred to as his 'beatbox form'. More to be added soon. Frisk Having lost control over the timeline to Chara, they want to get back control from them. Location Changes * Ruins is now replaced with Incinerate Ruins. * Snowdin is now replaced with Fall-Out. * Waterfall is now replaced with Dry. Ice. Express. * Hotland is now replaced with Pollen Plains. * The CORE is now replaced with J.O.Y. * New Home is replaced with ??? (The creator hasn't thought of the New Home Replacement yet) Additional Changes * Gaster isn't swapped with River person. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Post-Genocide Category:Semi-Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Written story